


Showdown [Traduccion]

by yuki_yuki



Series: End Of His Rope [Traduccion] [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Some brief mentions of torture, Stiles Stilinski Leaves the Pack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: El temperamento de Stiles se desborda. Finalmente desata su ira en dirección al Alfa Verdadero.
Relationships: Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: End Of His Rope [Traduccion] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842823
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Showdown [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Showdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389525) by [HarleyJQuin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJQuin/pseuds/HarleyJQuin). 



> Muchiiisimas gracias a **HarleyJQuin** por dejarme traducir su historia y mil disculpas por tardar tanto en subirlo :3
> 
> Como siempre nada de esto me pertenece, todo es creación de Jeff Davis y la historia de HarleyJQuin, yo solamente lo traduzco. Eso si si hay errores en la traduccion es todo culpa mía XDD

—¡JODER!

Stiles finalmente llega al final de su paciencia con Scott McCall. Después de demasiadas reuniones de manada donde es completamente ignorado. Ignorado a pesar de que tiene razón. Cada. Maldita. Vez

Finalmente se suelta con la ira que se ha estado construyendo durante varios años.

—Sabes qué Scott. ¿Realmente quieres saber por qué me pondré del lado de los Hale? ¿Por qué me pondré del lado de ellos cada vez?

El atónito Scott asiente.

—No importa lo que necesite, no importa en cuánto peligro esté, siempre están ahí para mí. Siempre dispuestos a levantar el teléfono y ayudar, siempre dispuestos a venir a rescatarme. ¡Siempre! Sin importar. ¡Qué! Pueden parecer exasperados, pueden sentirse frustrados, sin duda (pero quién no se frustra conmigo) pero dejarán todo si los necesito.

Stiles niega con la cabeza y mira a Derek y Peter, quienes están parados justo detrás de él a cada lado, a la defensiva con los brazos cruzados. Luego mira a Cora, ella está sentada en el viejo sofá de Derek y parece completamente desinteresada en la conversación que se desarrolla a su alrededor, aunque sabe que si la necesita, ella le dará respaldo en un instante, como siempre.

Scott exclama: —¡Pero eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano en todo menos sangre, se supone que debes estar de mi lado!

—Dices que soy tu mejor amigo, que soy tu hermano, pero seamos honestos aquí. ¿Qué tipo de mejor amigo solo está allí cuando es conveniente? ¿Qué tipo de mejor amigo cuelga de un amigo cuando le ruegan que venga a salvarlo, sin siquiera escuchar la llamada porque está demasiado ocupado cenando con su novia y su familia? Claro, apareciste al final una vez que se hizo todo el trabajo duro y asustaste al Kanima, pero luego ni siquiera te aseguraste de que estaba bien, ni siquiera te aseguraste de que llegara a casa bien.

Scott lo mira ofendido. —Llegaste a casa bien. Estuviste en la escuela al día siguiente.

Stiles grita —¡No Scott!

Derek interrumpe. —Después de asegurarme de que Erica llegara a casa a salvo, conduje hasta la casa de Stilinski para asegurarme de que Stiles estaba bien. Lo encontré desmayado en el jeep estacionado en el camino de entrada. Todavía vestido con su frío equipo de lacrosse. Deberías haberlo revisado o al menos haberlo llevado a casa. Solo me fui con Erica porque pensé que te asegurarías de que llegara a casa y se pusiera ropa abrigada y seca antes de dejarlo solo.

Stiles explica: —La única razón por la que pude ir a la escuela al día siguiente fue porque Derek me llevó al baño, me hizo darme una ducha rápida para calentarme mientras me daba sopa caliente y botellas de agua caliente. Porque en ese momento estaba congelado después de estar en la piscina por más de dos horas. Luego se sentó y esperó hasta que mi papá llegó a casa antes de irse para que no estuviera solo en la casa. En realidad, no me sorprendería si descubriera que hizo patrullas adicionales más allá de nuestra casa esa noche solo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Stiles mira a Derek y lo ve estoico, pero nota que sus orejas están un poco sonrojadas.

Scott solo mira tercamente a Derek mientras el resto de la manada mira en shock al ver a Derek sonrojarse. Peter y Cora solo sonríen a Derek.

Stiles continúa acostado. —¿Qué clase de mejor amigo ni siquiera se da cuenta de que su llamado mejor amigo fue secuestrado del campo de lacrosse por Señor Mayor Psicópata, ni siquiera se da cuenta de eso por primera vez desde que ambos recibimos teléfonos que sus mensajes eran pidiendo ayuda? O ser leídos o incluso respondidos. Luego, para colmo, el espectáculo de mierda que es nuestra amistad, qué tipo de mejor amigo ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando su mejor amigo apesta a sangre e irradia dolor por varias costillas rotas y otras tantas lesiones por ser torturado durante más de cuatro horas. Quiero decir, en serio Scott, el Espeluznante Lobo resucitó recientemente con sentidos dudosos e incluso se dio cuenta de que apestaba a sangre. Envió a Derek con Isaac para buscar a Erica y Boyd mientras le aseguraba a Derek que me llevaría a casa y se aseguraría de que me curaban.

Peter tosió para llamar la atención de Scott. —¿Scott, sabes cuántos puntos necesitó nuestro querido niño para arreglar todas sus marcas de látigo de esa noche?

Scott sacudió la cabeza mientras murmuraba entre dientes —Asqueroso psicópata.

Stiles responde, ignorando a Scott murmurando: —Fueron más de 100 puntos de sutura. ¡Sin que me quitaran el dolor! Peter no se recuperó lo suficiente como para poder hacerlo en ese momento y me negué a dejar que llamara a Derek para ayudarlo, ya que él e Isaac estaban tratando de encontrar a Erica y Boyd, lo que me pareció más importante.

Scott pregunta —Bueno, ¿por qué no me llamaste para ayudar?

Stiles solo se ríe.

Peter lo mira secamente y dice: —Lo intentamos, no contestaste al teléfono, a ninguna de nuestras llamadas...

Scott solo aprieta su mandíbula tercamente y responde —Ni siquiera quería esto, esta vida—. Señala a los tres que están parados frente a él —Es todo culpa tuya que yo esté en este mundo.

Stiles solo sacude la cabeza.

Derek dice —No Scott. Se acabó el tiempo de echarle la culpa a los demás. Fue tu elección ir con Stiles esa noche, fue tu elección esconderte del Sheriff cuando te estaba llamando.

Stiles interrumpe —Yyyyyy antes de que culpes a Peter por morderte, hemos discutido esto hasta la saciedad, sigue sin ser su culpa que fuera salvaje debido a las acciones de la familia Argent. Demonios, incluso Chris reconoce que la culpa de las acciones de Peter era firmemente de su hermana y su padre. Eres el único que todavía intenta culparlo por las acciones provocadas por Kate, Gerard y su alegre grupo de matones torturadores.

Chris dice: —Gerard y Kate enviaron cazadores mientras Peter estaba en el hospital agregando acónito a sus medicamentos intravenosos para aumentar su falta de curación y empujarlo aún más a un estado salvaje.

Antes de que Scott pueda comenzar con otro argumento sin sentido, Stiles solo habla más alto..

—Seamos honestos Scott. Sigues y sigues hablando de lo malo que es ser un hombre lobo, cómo convertirte arruinó tu vida, pero seguro que no te importa la popularidad que ganaste siendo un hombre lobo, no habrías sido co-capitán del equipo de lacrosse como humano, y tampoco parece importarte el hecho de que curara tu asma, pero oh no, arruinó totalmente tu vida. —Stiles dice, su voz gotea desprecio y sarcasmo.

Stiles rueda los ojos con tanta fuerza. —Sé que a Melissa no le importa la falta de facturas médicas constantes. Con tu asma curada, ella ha podido volver a hacer horas como una persona normal en lugar turnos de supermamá. Horas que le costaba mucho trabajo ya que su padre fracasado nunca pagó lo suficiente en manutención para pagar sus medicamentos.

Él continúa: —Entonces, para resumir. Ya he terminado con tu mierda. Terminé de lastimarme porque crees que ser un “Alfa Verdadero” significa que sabes todo lo que hay que saber. Siempre ignoras el consejo de 3 personas que nacieron lobos, que crecieron con esta vida. Ignoras mi investigación porque soy humano, entonces, ¿qué sé yo?

Stiles mira a los 3 Hales como si pidiera permiso. Todos asienten sin dejar de reírse del comentario de _weredouche_ , por lo que continúa: —Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que mi investigación proviene tanto de la considerable biblioteca Hale (que obtuve el permiso de los tres Hales para usar) como de los contactos que he desarrollado con otras manadas, aquelarres, orgullo e incluso un de vampiros, contactos que me he tomado el tiempo de fomentar con las presentaciones de Peter, Derek y Cora, esa investigación es bastante valiosa. De hecho, el negocio de consultoría que comencé con la ayuda de Peter y Derek está creciendo más rápido de lo que podemos seguir y hemos tenido que contratar a más personas para que nos ayuden para poder seguir el ritmo de la demanda.

Scott se ve cada vez más furioso mientras escucha, por lo que Stiles decide que es hora de ese golpe final.

Stiles se pone de pie mirando a Scott directamente a los ojos y con los ojos brillantes de un verde etéreo y su voz sorprendentemente profunda que gotea poder, dice: —Alfa McCall, es la decisión del Nemeton que le has fallado a este territorio. Se le dio un mandato muy claro cuando el Nemeton le otorgó su chispa de 'Alfa Verdadero' y no cumplió con el final del acuerdo. El Nemeton por la presente te despoja de tu chispa de 'Alfa Verdadero'.

Scott se derrumba cuando sus ojos rojos se vuelven de un color dorado.

Stiles continúa —Se requiere que tu y tu manada se unan a la Manada Hale y sigan al alfa sin quejarse o deben abandonar el territorio. Todos tienen una semana para decidir.

Stiles luego se vuelve hacia los Hales, haciendo un gesto a Cora para que se una a su hermano y su tío frente a él. Él levanta una burbuja de privacidad.

—El Nemeton me ha pedido que elija al próximo Alfa de la familia Hale. Un alfa que volverá a seguir siglos de tradición y defenderá este territorio lo mejor que pueda. Sin embargo, como Hales con derechos territoriales reconocidos, me gustaría vuestra opinión.

Cora y Peter son muy rápidos en señalar a Derek que los mira a los dos en estado de shock. Stiles esperaba esto y solo asintió, y con un movimiento sutil de sus dedos derribó la burbuja de privacidad.

Él pregunta: —Derek Sebastian Hale, ¿volverás a asumir la chispa alfa y te convertirás en el Alfa Hale, protegerás esta tierra como lo han hecho generaciones de Hales antes que tú?

Derek se inclina y declara formalmente —Acepto esta responsabilidad y prometo proteger esta tierra lo mejor que pueda.

Cuando levanta la cabeza, sus ojos brillan con ese familiar rojo alfa profundo. Peter y Cora son muy rápidos en someterse a Derek como su alfa con Stiles siguiéndolos muy de cerca.

Él mira a la antigua manada de McCall y dice: —El Nemeton ha decidido. Tienes una semana para decidir y enviarme como tu alfa o dejar el territorio de Hale. Cuando envíe, tendremos una discusión donde explicaré las expectativas de ser parte de la Manada Hale. No quiero que nadie decida ahora. Ve a casa y piénsalo, ven a verme cuando estés listo.

El resto de la manada se va lentamente del loft y se dirige sus casas para pensar un poco.

Mientras tanto, Derek se vuelve hacia Stiles justo a tiempo para verlo comenzar a desplomarse por el agotamiento. Él y Peter lo agarran y lo llevan al sofá para que descanse.

Stiles susurra: —Nunca supe que canalizar el Nemeton fuera tanto trabajo.

El olor de Peter lo marca y le susurra: —Cariño, no creo que sea el Nemeton el que te ha dejado tan exhausto. Creo que el final explosivo de una amistad de por vida te deja bastante cansado.

Stiles se acurruca con sus compañeros de manada y pregunta: —¿Ya han regresado Lydia y Danny? Esperarán a que todos los demás se fueran antes de volver.

Derek lo mira en estado de shock y pregunta: —¿Lo sabían?

Stiles niega con la cabeza. —No, pero no podemos hacer que los empleados de " _Lil Red Group_ " se dividan en diferentes líneas de manadas. Por lo tanto, es más que probable que sean los primeros en presentarse a su alfa. Con toda honestidad, Sourwolf, nunca han sido felices siguiendo a Scott.

Stiles bosteza y se estira, murmurando —Despiértame cuando me necesites. Voy a dormir ahora.

Stiles sabe que cuando se despierte habrá mucho que hacer, pero sabe que siempre tendrá a sus Hales a su lado y vigilando su espalda para siempre.

FIN (tal vez)

**Author's Note:**

> La segunda parte la posteare cuando la revise jiji


End file.
